Darmok
Darmok is a Darkscale kobold sorcerer and companion to Baron Ardus Blackwell. Darmok is covered in dark, slate-gray scales for most of his body and a lighter, more wood-ash grey set of scales along his belly. His eyes are a corn-yellow with a black, lizard-like slit. Darmok was a member of a small band of the Darkmoon Clan of Kobolds that live in a network of caves in the mountains east of the Malwyd. The band is known as History Darmok was rescued from an Darkmantle's attack by Ardus Blackwell when he was a young man. The Darkscale was exploring a cave system at the southern end of the Malwyd for alchemical materials when he was ambushed by a few of the creatures. Ardus' magic was more aggressive, more potent than that of the kobold sorcerer - so much so that the human wizard had no dispatching the Darkmantle and its young. Realizing that the kobold was injured, Ardus faced a choice - to destroy the Darkscale, aid it or abandon it. Ardus, at the time, had only a basic understanding of alchemy and apothecary and, more to the point, had no means upon his person to render aid. The kobold, however, had spilled its bag during the attack and Ardus realized that the Darkscale was, in fact, an alchemist. So, with a quick spell of Comprehend Languages , the human wizard made the kobold's language understandable and asked him what he needed to heal himself. The Kobold had never spoken directly with a pink-skin before and was curious what its intentions were. Though injured, the natural slyness and cunning of his race was difficult to suppress and so he was looking for some point of advantage with the wizard. None could be found. While the two spoke, the kobold sorcerer began to cut into the Darkmantle to skin its webbing between the tentacles and seeking the many eyes to be saved. It occured to Ardus that a Kobold Alchemist might be aware of formulae that was unknown to his own people and so he offered the small sorcerer a deal - help him learn his form of alchemy in return for some favor of Ardus. Favors, though important in human society, didn't strike Darmok as particularly valueable. Ardus did, however, notice that the Kobold's eyes never left the silvery pendants he wore to hold his cloak to his neck. The two, polished ovals were bright and caught the light a bit and it gave him an idea. Having no real knowledge of Darkscale society, Ardus dug into his pouch and fished out a small hand mirror and showed it to the kobold he nearly dove at it. The bargain was made soon thereafter. Service Darmok quickly rose to importance within his clan due to the amount of 'shiney' bright bits of metal and mirrored glass that he was able to acquire from Ardus. Females began to take notice of him and he thought that he might even rise to be wealthy enough to assume control of a few others. That's when he was betrayed and nearly killed by a ruthless sub-leader of the clan. He managed to escape the hunting parties sent out to kill him but the wealth that he had aquired was lost and he had all of his status stripped from him by the sub-leader. He chose to seek out Ardus for aid and has been his servant ever since. Darmok is almost always by the side of Ardus and when he isn't he's out performing some errand or spying upon a target for his master. He even sleeps in Ardus' chamber in a large basket lined with straw. Alchemy Their association lead to Ardus gaining a better understanding of Alchemy and Arcanamancy (the brewing of potions to create spell-like effects) by watching how the sorcerer worked. Magic Darmok favors illusory spells to aid him sneak about and favors fire spells when needing to attack. He has been able to pick up at least one evocation spell, Fire-Finger. Category:Character/Kobold Category:Character/Sorcerer Category:Kobold/Black Category:Profession/Alchemist Category:Profession/Arcanemist Category:Character/Darkmoon